fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Inkling (Supernova)
The '''Inklings are the characters which players take control of in Splatoon. They appear in Super Smash Bros. Supernova as playable characters, marking their first appearance in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. When there is ink on the ground, they are capable of using their down special to vanish from sight for a short while and move very quickly; however, the ink itelf doesn't last too long. Moveset Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack- Splatershot (Rapidly fire ink at semi-random angles) *Side Tilt- Inkbrush (Quick swipe with the Inkbrush) *Up Tilt- Ink Fountain (Launch two blobs which fly outward) *Down Tilt- Burst Bomb (Small explosion which covers the ground underneath) *Dash Attack- Inkbrush Rise (Dash with the Inkbrush, following into an upward swipe) Aerial Attacks *Neutral Arial- Inkbrush Circle (Spin around with the Inkbrush held outward) *Forward Arial- Diagonal Shot (Fire ink down and forward towards the ground) *Backward Arial- Reverse Shot (Quick shot behind the Inkling) *Up Arial- Splattershot Swat (Strike upwards using the Splattershot as a blunt object) *Down Arial- Splattershot Smack (Smack the area beneath with the Splattershot ) Smash Attacks *Side Smash- Splat Roller (Strike with the Splat Roller, sending ink outward) **Variation 2- Ink Burst (Create a blast of ink directly in front) **Variation 3- Dynamo Roller (Strike more slowly with the roller, but deal more damage) *Up Smash- Sprinkler (Holds a Sprinkler overhead) **Variation 2- Overhead Splattershot (Rapidly fires ink upwards) **Variation 3- Blaster (Shoots a powerful burst of ink straight up, which falls back down soon after) *Down Smash- Ink Wall (Summon an Ink Wall, raining ink around the Inkling) **Variation 2- Ink Spin (Quickly spin around, inking the ground in a circle) **Variation 3- Ink Burst (Shoot a powerful burst of ink straight down) Special Moves *Neutral Special- Splat Charger (Shoot ink in a straight line, with chargetime determining the distance) **Variation 2- E-Liter 3K (Charges much more slowly, but has higher damage and knockback) **Variation 3- Bubbler (Absorbs damage then explodes in ink once released, based on the damage absorbed) *Side Special- Splat Bomb (Hurls a bomb which detonates after a set time) **Variation 2- Roller Dash (Dash forward with the Splat Roller) **Variation 3- Seeker (Releases a bomb which gains speed over time) *Up Special- Squid Rocket (Launch directly upwards in squid form) **Variation 2- Squid Launch (Launch much higher, but deal no damage) **Variation 3- Splatter Rocket (Does not reach as high, but causes a huge explosion on launch) *Down Special- Squid Mode (Quickly travel through ink left on the ground) **Variation 2- Stealth Squid (Travel through ink without leaving a trail) **Variation 3- Speedy Squid (Travel more quickly through the ink) *Final Smash- Inkstrike (Creates a large cyclone of ink around the Inkling) **Variation 2- Killer Wail (Fires a large laser beam in a straight line) **Variation 3- Kraken (Run along the ground, dealing damage on contact, Pummel & Throws *Pummel- Splattershot Whack (Swing the Splattershot as a blunt object) *Throws- Directional Ink Burst (Launch the opponent with a burst of ink) Other *Idle- Stands idly by, occasionally standing tall and looking in both directions *Taunt 1- Smirks and motions with their gun for opponents to advance *Taunt 2- Splashes around in ink whilst in squid form *Taunt 3- Cautiously looks in both directions, aiming the Splattershot *Taunt 4- Raises the Splattershot and appears to cheer *Ledge Attack- Sweeps with tentacle before climbing up *Floor Attack- Spins Splattershot around while getting up Skins The male Inkling is freely available from the beginning Normal *'Default' - Orange skin and ink *'Blue' - Blue skin and ink *'Green' - Green skin and ink *'Purple' - Purple skin and ink *'Cyan' - Cyan skin and ink *'Pink' - Pink skin and ink *'Yellow '- Yellow skin and ink *'Red '- Red skin and ink Costume - Male Inkling Same as above Alternate - Octoling *'Default' - Red and black skin, dark red ink *'Blue' - Blue and black skin, dark blue ink *'Gold' - Gold and black skin, dark yellow ink *'Green' - Green and black skin, dark green ink *'Purple' - Purple and black skin, dark purple ink *'Orange' - Orange and black skin, dark orange ink *'Silver' - Silver and black skin, white ink *'Black '- White and black skin, black ink Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)